


Once Upon a Time in America

by Albato



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albato/pseuds/Albato
Summary: Evanstan AU RPS





	Once Upon a Time in America

（五十七）  
Chris向前撞去，手忙脚乱地想用全身阻拦，却只抱住空气。他再也无法冷静，急促的喘息出卖他的不甘与愤怒。男人微张着嘴，看男孩的身影消失在门后，他艰难吞咽，垂下头去。  
仍撑在墙壁上的手移到Sebastian刚才倚靠的位置，拇指缓慢摩挲，那里留有男孩发丝间的味道。开门抱怨的仆人将油灯靠近，看到Evans少爷面对着墙壁，便恭敬地问好。  
Evans少爷没有回应，仆人关切地想再靠近一些，却听到冰冷的咒骂。走廊一时寂静无声。然而下一秒，惶惶不安的仆人手中的油灯被夺走了，Evans少爷好似发现了什么，忽而蹲下身去，捡起一件白色衬衫。  
第二天天还未亮，Paul就被叫到书房。他注意到Chris的心情很好，好得不得了。  
“Anthony今天还去打猎吗？”  
男人兴奋得摆弄双手，每一个音节都在上扬。  
“不，当然，如果您需要，他当然可以去。”管家见Evans少爷罕见地高兴，心里也很舒畅。  
“那么快叫他去，中午准备一些吃的，让Hemsworth和Scott来见我，必须来见我。”  
“好的，好的Evans少爷，这就去。”Paul一一答应，直到Chris下一个指令下达。  
“让Sebastian中午来主厅侍奉。”  
这样直接，毫无顾忌。管家多少猜到Chris的快乐与谁有关，他的笑容渐渐凝固。  
“好。那么……”  
“不，等等，请现在让Sebastian到这儿来，哦不，别让他来……啊，让他来吧，哦不不，别让他来……”  
Paul的笑容彻底消失了。他看着Chris长大，他知道Chris不曾拥有同龄人的悸动，不曾享受同龄人的爱情，而今这些单纯的情愫终于光临，却又显得那样不合时宜。  
“Evans少爷，我有什么可以帮您的吗？”管家缓慢的语气使男人停止来回踱步。他站定，思考片刻。  
“请把Sebastian叫到这儿来。谢谢你，Paul。”  
今天的牛奶温度刚好，昨日熏制的烟草还很新鲜。厨房里又出现男孩的身影，端着盘子心乱如麻。Evans少爷希望你将早餐送到书房，他听到管家这么说。  
Sebastian迈上熟悉的台阶，走上熟悉的走廊，昨晚他又做了越矩的蠢事。他肖想着渴望着仰慕之人，甚至连道德和品格都一股脑放弃了。纵然他身份低微，但也有尊严。他还未能抛弃自尊，更不能伤害无辜的约翰逊小姐。  
可他多么喜欢Evans少爷啊。哪怕要他把那道德也一并抛弃，连同可怜的自知之明。  
如果Evans少爷还像昨天一样，Sebastian对自己说，就躬身道歉，请求对方原谅自己的唐突和冒犯。他在门外呆愣了些许片刻，抬起手轻轻敲了两下门。  
请进来吧。  
男孩对天发誓，就算他做了足够的准备，可哪怕隔着门一句简单模糊的“请进”，教他听到那砂纸般纯粹低沉的声音，想起昨晚伏在他耳边热烈的告白，Sebastian的脸便立刻烧起来。之前的回忆一齐涌了上来，每个细节都令他无力。  
他推门进去，忍不住望了一眼Evans少爷。对方已经站了起来，痴痴地盯着他看。男人似乎也很紧张，双手不知怎样摆放，一会儿从口袋拿出来，一会儿又贴在腿侧。  
“你来了。”  
Sebastian点了下头，撇开了视线。他很肯定，自己的脸一定和Evans少爷的一样红，红到了耳根和脖子。  
（五十八）  
九月的朝阳依旧炎热，Sebastian趴在书房的沙发上，空气在重叠的喘息中变得潮湿。  
男孩的臀部高高翘起，由Evans少爷一只手掌握，肩膀歪斜着塌倒，双手被反剪在背后。男人发烫的性器劈开他，节奏急迫，力道放肆。Chris宽厚的胸膛压住男孩的脊背，喘着粗气在身下人的耳边呼吸。  
Sebastian已经分不清，自己到底为什么流泪。他同样也不明白，为什么他们会是现在的模样。  
他领口的纽扣被扯落，裤子被剥到脚踝。Evans少爷衣着依旧整齐，只拉开裆部，把那兴奋的性器送入男孩身体。  
明明方才，他们还好好的。  
他进入书房，他和Evans少爷都红了脸，他将托盘放在书桌上，Evans少爷便迅速绕过桌子，很近地立在他面前。  
Sebastian在那一刻听到男人擂鼓的心跳和很响的喘息。他不敢后退，将头偏向一边，埋到更低。视线拘束地锁定在地毯简单的花纹上，他额前的皮肤几乎要被男人的目光灼伤。好久，Chris才念出男孩的名字。  
“Seb……”  
“Evans少爷，Evans少爷。”Sebastian该如何回应，他是否需要为自己的主人卷一根烟，然后体面地退下？  
Chris喉咙攒动，想说什么，却三两步去关上了房门，又很快回到男孩面前。  
“Seb，我……”男人花了很大的劲，才不让自己焦躁的双手抓住对方，他终究是一个体面的男子，耗上几分钟注视男孩的时间，才温柔地、时刻观察着男孩的反应，轻轻开口说道，“Seb，昨天……”  
Sebastian满脸通红，他闭上眼睛，不想在Evans少爷面前回忆昨晚。  
“昨天，你丢了件衣服……”Chris的声音温柔得不像话，同时满含期待。他已经获得了证实，他要听男孩亲口承认，然后他便会在午餐时向弟弟和朋友宣布，宣布他和男孩已经心意相通，宣布他对男孩的所有权。这无论如何都是个值得分享的好消息，不用再猜测，不用多试探，Chris会勇敢迈出第一步，时光还长，他可以慢慢保护男孩……  
可Chris万万没有想到，简单的求证竟成了对Sebastian的酷刑。  
自认羞耻的秘密被发现，男孩的脸色突然煞白。他的确丢了件衣服，他曾将那衣服反复洗干净，将那衣服放在鼻尖深深地闻它的气味。即使这衣服之前躺在垃圾堆里，被他发现后羞赧地又捡了回去，还怕人知晓。这是Evans少爷想要给他的衬衫，袖口平整而精致的款式与男人平日里穿的一模一样。自卑和可笑的自尊让他两次拒绝了Evans少爷，爱慕和悔意又让他羞耻地捡了回去。Sebastian原是打算清洗干净，藏在衣柜的深处或枕头下，时而拿出看一看，摸一摸，只他一个人知道的。  
“你为什么把它捡起来？”Chris蓝色的双眸溢满光彩，流连在Sebastian的脸上。“别跟我说你觉得它太好了，你舍不得。你和我都知道，这件衬衫属于谁。”  
Sebastian支支吾吾，他快要窒息了，他到底做了什么。Chris满心怜爱，终于忍不住，握住了男孩的肩膀。  
“Seb，昨天你告诉我……你说可以。现在依旧可以吗？”  
可以，快说可以。Sebastian抬头望向他的Evans少爷，犹豫着嗫嚅，他心中的答案那样明了，脑海中却不断提醒着自己下过的决心。Chris眼中尽是爱意和鼓励，可随着时间无情地流逝，那爱意中渐渐染上不安的焦躁。他几乎要恳求，他迟迟等不到想要的回应。男孩仍在逃避，Chris无法自持，低头去吻Sebastian。  
然而唇上的触感只持续几秒就消失了。Sebastian后退一步，迟钝地欠身。  
“请您原谅，原谅我的冒犯，冒犯和唐突……”  
“什么？”  
“请、请原谅我的冒犯……”  
“你说什么？”  
Sebastian不再说话。Evans少爷便也随他一道静默。然而Sebastian知道，男人显然正经历着难以置信，话语中已有了怒意。他并不畏惧，只有满心的悲伤。  
“原谅你的冒犯？”  
“Seb。”  
“你不可以这样折磨我。”  
Chris又吻了上去，这次吻得强势而猛烈，不容Sebastian抗拒。他用舌头抵开男孩的唇，手直接按上男孩的胯部，上下揉搓起来。欲望瞬间在男孩体内释放出火花，Chris身上的味道像蛇吐着信子缠上Sebastian，他不由得抓住男人的衣服，以支撑发软的身体。  
Chris牢牢抱住男孩，在对方情难自禁的反应中激动不已。“可以，可以，可以的对吗？”他舔上Sebastian的耳朵，像冲动的少年一样毫无章法地将脸埋在男孩的颈间，惶然焦急地渴求更深的接触。他抱起Sebastian，一起倒在沙发上。  
（五十九）  
天花板如同被水泡开一样模糊，Sebastian觉得四肢无法动弹，他难过地流下泪来，难过地甚至发不出声。  
束在腰际的衬衫下摆被Evans少爷扯了出来，那双手似乎找到了自由领地。Sebastian从不知自己的后背和腰侧这样敏感，当嘴巴被吻住时竟配合地抬起上身，无言诉说渴望。  
Chris第一次发觉自己格外喜欢男仆简朴的衣着，不需过分耗费力气，只要他想，三两下就能把他的Seb剥得精光。可眼下他没有多余的时间，令人更为恼火的是Sebastian仍在缓慢地挣扎。那一再挡开他的双手着实碍事，Chris便不由分说翻过男孩的身体，任对方扭曲着蜷起双腿，将那已经裸了一半的屁股蛋儿翘起来。他轻易地一手钳住小男仆的两只手腕，另一只手迅速去解自己的裤子。  
Sebastian没有和别的男人做过。尽管这是Evans少爷早已知晓的事实，但当真正第一次进入男孩的身体，Chris的兴奋不言而喻。是否这一次更加迫不及待，自己的勃起更加明显？男人脑子不清楚地想，也许吧，也许吧，我等不了了。  
预料之中，那能够容纳他的地方紧得让人咬牙，Chris也真的俯下身去，头脑发热地用口去湿润，用手去扩张。身下的男孩不再反抗，呜呜咽咽地开始收缩，男人将将就就起身，扶着自己推入温暖的穴口。血理所当然地流淌而下，Chris自欺欺人地俯下身去，压在男孩坍塌的脊背上，干涩地动起来。  
Seb……  
Seb，Sebby……  
哦……宝贝……放松一些……  
男孩被几声喘息熏到融化，他有些跪不稳，Chris便环住他紧紧往性器上贴，男孩又有些放松，Chris便更加肆意地进出，红着眼成了的欲望笼罩的野兽。他直起身，掐着Sebastian的腰臀向上提，片刻后又重复一次，没完没了，似乎没有尽头，Sebastian流泪的双眼失去神采，他希望和Evans少爷燕好，他承认自己内心最难以启齿的愿望。可他又不希望如此这般，待Evans少爷的热情消散，他终究会成为男人的污点，男人后悔的源头。纵然此刻耳边的表白多么热烈，身体里跳动的性器多么滚烫。  
“Sebby……我爱你，我多么爱你……我爱……嘶……”  
Chris对着男孩的肩部与后颈的皮肤本能地舔吻，他迷糊地思考要不要咬上去，咬在其他任何可以留下痕迹的地方。Sebastian的身体那么干净，散发出让人疼爱的温暖的味道，这身体就掌握在他手中。Chris脊背发麻，他快要到达有史以来最快的高潮。他自己都不敢相信。  
Sebastian急速的一次收缩加速了他的释放，等到Chris找回理智，才发觉男孩一声不吭，又开始了挣扎，还未来得及生气，门外不耐烦的敲门声终于入他了耳。  
不能再让任何人来打扰我。这是Chris的第一反应。尽管他已经释放，却还待在那温暖的身体里不出来。  
“Seb，没事，没事的，我们可以继续……”他低声诱哄着，按住男孩肩膀的力气那样大，落在背上的吻却那样轻。  
“咚咚咚”的敲门声仍在捶响，继而是喋喋不休的抱怨断续传来：“怎么还不开门？”  
Sebastian听出那是Scott，继而跟着一声更清晰的叫唤，Sebastian便又认出那奇怪的澳洲口音。  
“我们要进去了，再不开门的话！”话音刚落便是拧动把手的动静。Sebastian拼命拧动失去自由的手臂，他惊讶而愤怒，Evans少爷还不放他走吗？他这幅模样就要被别人看到，他将没有颜面在这里生活。  
好在那动静很快消失了，似乎立刻受到了阻拦。而事实也正如此，一个清晰优雅的声音说，不要那样做，Chris大概很忙。我们可以一会儿再来。  
是他让我们来找他的，这会儿又不让别人进去。Hemsworth嚷道，可随之又被压制。那优雅的声音干脆地建议，既然Hemsworth这样着急，就留在这儿干巴巴地等好了。说完便转身离开，两个男人的脚步声也同样一前一后，无可奈何地越来越远。  
从约翰逊小姐开口的瞬间，Sebastian就如坠冰窟。等到门外彻底毫无动静，Chris还在身后不停地安慰，没有关系，他们不会进来，没有人敢进来……  
男孩剧烈地挣动起来，疯了一样推开男人，提起裤子踉踉跄跄地逃出书房，不管来不及从地上爬起的Evans少爷怎样呼唤他。  
（六十）  
今年Evans庄园的棉花达到十年来的最高产，秋收结束后，Paul给辛苦工作的几百号劳工多发了三成工钱，十月的最后一个傍晚，镇上贫民区的小酒馆里聚集很多Evans家的劳工和仆人，留夕阳慢慢与空旷的田野告别，失去喧嚣，种植园宁静而安详。  
Sebastian没有和大家一起去镇上放松，他愈发少语，只专心打理花房，并努力去养一盆不知名的花，香味很弱，花朵很小，Sebastian不知道它能否迎接冬天。  
距离他和Evans少爷最后一次见面又过去了一个月。是的，在那个不堪回首的上午结束后，男人再一次找到他，将他堵在花房，忧伤而痛苦。  
在那个不堪回首的上午结束后。Sebastian走路的姿势奇奇怪怪，每天最早来到花房，最后回到别墅。他不再愿意和其他男仆共浴，别人只当他更加内向，也更加沉默。  
在那个不堪回首的上午结束后，Sebastian第二日就看到衣柜里沉默地躺着那件白衬衫。他呆愣很久，抓起衬衫扔的远远的。不消片刻的光阴，便又捡回来，仔仔细细叠好抚平，小心翼翼放回去。连带被送回的衬衫，床头还有一小罐膏药，他放在鼻子下闻了闻，又羞又气，竟委屈地一个人偷偷哭出来。  
隔日傍晚，Chris便出现在花房，在Sebastian完全没有准备的情况下。男孩发现他，男孩躲避他，与他保持绝对疏远的距离。可惜花房没有第二个出口。  
而男人只立在门口，不向前一步，注视他的双眼中盛满哀伤，却更加迷恋。  
“Seb，你好吗？”  
“对不起。”  
“我想你……我一直在想你。”  
沙哑的声音从沉闷的胸膛溢出，浸染着疲惫与深情。  
Sebastian本应回答他的主人，可这一次他垂着头，很久都没有说话。Chris捂上胸口，如同被刺伤。  
“Seb，你受伤了……那天你走后，我看到沙发上也留下了血。你还好吗？”  
男孩依旧没有说话，垂在身侧的手紧紧揪住衣服。“我叫人送去了药，希望……希望能对你有帮助。”  
“你要按时用、用……”  
“对不起，Seb，对不起。”  
Evans少爷终于也垂下头，愧疚和无措教他无法说下去。然而更多是注定失去的绝望。  
“Seb，这些日子你不要来干活，好好休息好吗？”  
“如果有什么就来找我……找Paul，他什么都会答应你的。”  
“那么，那么我走了。”  
玻璃门发出轻微的声响，男人真的要离开了。Sebastian不知为什么愈加难过起来，他抬头，却看到Evans少爷转身大步向自己走来。来不及躲闪，男人就捉住他的肩膀，强迫他与他对视。  
“我会结婚，Seb，我会结婚！”没有预兆，Evans少爷如同骤然失去理智，接二连三疯狂而绝望地低吼。  
“可我爱你，Sebastian，我一直爱你！”  
“我无法解释，我、我无法……可请你相信我，求你相信我Seb……”  
“我只爱你一人，你要相信我……”  
他没能说完他想说的话，或者是想要不断重复的乞求，因为男孩再一次挣脱他夺门而出。Chris伸出双手，却无法站稳，他努力地想扶住什么，却还是跪倒在地上。他不再是高高在上的种植园长子，痛苦淹没了他，让他成为一个宛如被爱情宣判死刑的囚徒。  
（六十一）  
从那之后，Sebastian再也没见过Evans少爷。仆人们吃饭时有女工互相议论，说Evans家又一好事将近了。Sebastian想，我已经知道了，他已经告诉我了。  
过了几日，女仆们又说，这档子好事好推迟了，因为Evans少爷手里遇到了棘手的生意，而约翰逊小姐也要回家一阵子。Sebastian想，他遇到了什么棘手的生意？他会焦虑吗，是否又不愿吃饭，拒绝睡觉？  
十月的最后的一个傍晚，当几乎所有的仆人和劳工去到镇里庆祝秋收结束，Sebastian仍在花房里对着那株小花发呆。还记得夏天的时候，Evans少爷总喜欢他摘来的花。  
玻璃门被打开了，来者披着一身雨披，看不清脸，等那人脱下雨披，Sebastian才看清原来是Paul。他有些失望地低下头去，继续看那朵小花。  
“Sebastian，怎么还不回别墅吃饭？外面下了很大的雨。”  
男孩这才发现雨点击打在玻璃墙上密集的声音，被狂风的呼啸淹没地似有似无。管家似乎看出他的想法，和蔼地说：“是啊，今晚的风也很大，明明黄昏时的天气还挺好的。”说完又嘀咕一句，不知道那群仆人怎么在明早赶回种植园。  
Sebastian站起身来，拍了拍膝盖上的泥土，礼貌地问道：“您找我有什么事吗？”管家从大衣里变戏法似的拿出一把伞，“的确有事，马倌早早跑去喝酒了，我找了一圈没找到他。一会儿吃完饭，由你去马棚做最后的检查，明天将有一匹小马被送走，你得保证他们都是健健康康的。”  
“送走？为什么要送走？”  
“这就与你无关了，”Paul挑了挑眉，“做你该做的事就行。”  
“送走哪一匹？”  
“呃，大概不由我们来决定……这同样也和你无关Sebastian。”  
“Evans少爷知道吗？他同意吗？”  
“当然同意，这就是他吩咐的。”  
“他为什么要送走小马？送给谁？”  
管家一再搭上门把的手再次放了下来，“Stan先生，我告诉你了，做你该做的事就行。”说完便又一次试图开门。  
“请等一等！”身后的男孩忽然叫喊道，管家惊讶地回身看他。Paul有些不敢相信，那小男仆的眼睛似乎闪着泪光，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来。  
“请等一等，”男孩真诚地恳求道：“请告诉我他为什么要这样做吧，我不会说出去，就当您宽容我，可怜我……”  
不至于吧。Paul彻底被搞糊涂了，他想安慰男孩，小马天生就会用来买卖，不必如此伤心，可没等他开口，Sebastian竟真的哽咽起来。仿佛积压了多日的痛苦，艰难地请求：“请告诉我关于他的一些事吧，他最近怎么样？他遇到了什么难题，需要别人帮忙吗？请告诉我，反正我再也不会见到他了……”  
原来是这样。这个男仆显然知道自己对他和Chris之间感情的态度，Paul恍然，难怪他这般恳求。随后管家有些怔住，因为他也从Chris那里听到过“再也不见”这样的话。  
“最近有个狡猾的英国公爵，骗了老Evans先生。”也许真的因为男孩的模样使他产生了同情，Paul鬼使神差地告诉Sebastian，“有奸细在合同上做了手脚……总之，Evans少爷抓住了这个公爵的把柄，事情原本已经解决了。可公爵被撵走前要求和Evans少爷单独谈一谈，之后Evans少爷竟同意了他要带走一只小马的要求。”  
“既然有把柄，Evans少爷为什么还顾忌他的要求？”  
“Chris不愿告诉我，而我也无法想象。”Paul摊开手，他说的是实话。Evans种植园根基深厚，既然钱财已经不受威胁，那便是名誉将要动摇。可每个种植园总有三两丑闻，在丰厚的生意利益面前，没有人会在乎那点贵族茶余饭后的谈资；再者，两位少爷都要结婚了，就算外界传言什么，都会不攻自破。Paul想到这儿，还瞟了眼傻乎乎的Sebastian。  
往往在乎名誉的，都是Sebastian这种来自下层的仆人吧，放言出去，就会变成勾引了主人，到时候被老Evans先生知道，肯定会命令Chris赶走Sebastian，Chris不会忤逆，大概会偷偷把男孩养起来，如果他还对男孩有兴趣的话。那样一来，小男仆就彻底出名了，而且名声也会更臭，估计连上街都要被人吐吐沫，更不用提还有别的种植园雇佣他。  
Paul摇了摇脑袋，我在想什么？那个拉姆斯公爵又不知道我们少爷被一个男仆迷得神魂颠倒，再说了，Sebastian应该还没到能威胁Chris的地步吧？  
管家将雨披递给男孩，“好好检查吧，过几日约翰逊小姐要回家一趟，也得用到马车。”说完便撑起雨伞消失在夜幕中。  
Sebastian愣了一会儿，觉得自己先前跃跃欲试想要帮助Evans少爷的想法着实可笑。他没有胃口吃饭，直接穿上雨披，踩着雨天的积水深一步浅一步地朝马厩走去。纵然风雨肆虐，Sebastian还是隐约看到了马厩隔壁仓库竟亮着灯。他急忙跑过去，刚推开门，就愣在原地，一胖一瘦两个男人正给猎枪上膛，见男孩来了，立马把枪对准了他。  
“你们是谁！”Sebastian没有害怕，大声质问。外面的雷声轰隆作响，可以轻易掩盖任何枪支发出的声音。  
那双眼凹陷的瘦子借着灯光打量着Sebastian，不出几秒，便阴惨惨地笑着说道：“公爵，这就是我跟你说的小男仆，‘那个’小男仆。”  
（六十二）  
Sebastian见过这个瘦高个，Evans少爷来马厩找自己的时候，总能在一群仆人中看到这个高高瘦瘦的影子。他应该是马厩附近负责垒放木柴的劳工。他为什么在这儿？“公爵”是否就是那个骗了老种植园主的人？  
然而男孩没有闲暇去想这些，他已经被两人用猎枪逼进了马棚，一直退到门的另一头。  
“快点陶德，在雨停之前做好。”  
Sebastian的视线越过持枪的油腻胖子，看到那名叫陶德的男仆迅速解开挂在身上的布袋，往每个草堆都撒了些粉末。一股刺鼻的气味弥漫开来，Sebastian闻出这是蓖麻籽的味道，他忽而想起几个月前，正是这种粉末毒害了小黑马，让那孩子变得不可控制，Evans少爷也因此陷入危险。  
男孩瞬间大叫着制止陶德，公爵的枪口抵上了他的下巴。  
“安静点小漂亮，你要是再不老实，我就在你脸上开个洞！看到时候你的Evans少爷还要不要你！”  
Sebastian无法动弹，他看着有几匹马已经开始闻那些干草，急得快要哭出来。而那个公爵却望着他慢慢笑起来，“我得承认小男孩，你是挺漂亮……”  
“这些马不是要送给你的吗？你为什么这样？”  
“哦！连这都知道，你和Evans的关系很亲近啊？”说罢，那倒毒草粉末的瘦子也跟着公爵哈哈大笑起来。  
“他操过你吗？”公爵舔了舔嘴巴，用最下流的词问Sebastian。男孩没有回答，这倒刺激了公爵，“怎么不回答我，小宝贝？”  
“你也没有回答我。”Sebastian竭力平静自己，现在早已过了进食时间，马儿们不至于狼吞虎咽那些干草，毒草的摄入量也不会太大，要是现在马倌能回来，或者Anthony路过这里，把这两个混蛋打死就好了。  
“回答你也可以，刚才你就该死了。留着你还能再讹一笔，但你早晚得死。”公爵恶狠狠地回答，“秋收的东西你们运走了，我要不到作物了！我也不会蠢到跟你们去镇上的银行取钱。算计了那么久，我只带得走一匹马，这不公平！”  
Sebastian不懂公爵在说什么，他不动声色地看了看棚顶的油灯，又看了看陶德的位置，而满脸油光的胖子还在咒骂。  
“今晚没有人会来救你，也没有人会知道这些马为何暴毙。明天，我就会起诉Evans违约，我不能一无所获！”说着便往地上唾了口吐沫，“为了这个，我还不得不低声下气为了匹马求他再立个保证！”  
“那么你呢，陶德！你为什么替他做事？”Sebastian同样愤怒地吼道，目光却紧盯着瘦高个则冷笑着一步步走近。  
“我可不像你会卖屁股。拉姆斯公爵愿意用获利的一半收买我，就算Evans的几匹马，也够我在这多少年的工钱。”  
再往这边来一些，再走近一些。Sebastian心中默默祈祷，嘴上却不断激怒对方。“这么说，几个月前你就背叛了Evans家，你给小黑马下毒，你还差点害死Evans少爷！”  
“是的！可我没想到新来的小马倌会认得那些蓖麻种子，原本我们可以骗那老头子更多，却被Chris这个王八蛋打了折扣，即便弄不死他，让他残废也划得来！”  
“你才是王八蛋！你怎么有资格，怎么敢！”直到现在Sebastian才真正生起气来，他的反击让两人再次不屑地大笑。男孩已经下了决心，如果没有人来帮他，今晚拼了命也要为Evans少爷杀了这两个混蛋。他正这样想着，马厩的门真的从外面被拉开了，Sebastian难以置信，莫非是上帝听到了他的祈求，真的找来了帮手？  
带着这样的期望，他注视着门后的来人，而陶德也迅速将枪指向门口。  
外面雷电交加，雨势凶猛，一个纤细的身影出现在他们眼前。约翰逊小姐穿着漂亮的鹅黄色小礼裙，金发被雨水淋得纷纷耷拉下来，正费力地把门推开更大。她大步朝里走了一段距离，才看清马棚里的场景，那管猎枪就在她正前方，随时能要了她的命。  
Sebastian自然也看清了约翰逊，他绝望地苦笑，上帝，你还不如听不见祈祷呢。


End file.
